ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomasa
How Naomasa joined the Tourney His playable persona begins his battle career at Nagashino and, upon his lord's personal request, inherits the Takeda's ferocity by donning the Ii in crimson armor. Naomasa initially believes he is capable of defending the Tokugawa on his own terms, judging all others to be too obedient or too inadequate to be proper guards. Tadakatsu tries to criticize his recklessness, yet Naomasa is too prideful to listen and chooses to be hostile towards his elder. Tadakatsu's words don't sink in until Naomasa's lone charge places himself and many others in danger during the Tenshō-Jingo Conflict. He reflects to follow the Tokugawa vision to collaborate with his comrades during Komaki-Nagakute and performs well. The others are proud of his newfound maturity and are pleased to entrust him with Ii clan leadership. Naomasa heads to Kyūshū soon afterwards as Ieyasu's representative for the conflict. During the battle and the meeting for the Shimazu's surrender, his youthful strength and collected character draws Toyohisa's admiration for him. Despite Naomasa's patronizing commentary, Toyohisa declares him to be his worthy rival and follows him around during the siege of Odawara Castle. Many years after the two youths part ways, Hideyoshi's peace dies with him. Naomasa joins the chase to protect Mitsunari in the capital and serves within the eastern ranks at Sekigahara. The Western army are defeated, and Naomasa pursues them to claim an utter Tokugawa victory. In his story route, he and Tadakatsu work together to defeat the defiant remnants. In the Friends and Rivals route, a tired Naomasa catches up with Toyohisa and is wounded in their duel. He finally accepts his slain adversary to be a worthy foe. The Ii downloadable scenario has Naomasa and his mother undergo a trial in order to pass Ii leadership. Naohira, their great-grandfather, wants the duo to fetch a family technique scroll in the snowy mountains. They accidentally trespass into a Uesugi and Date battle and have to defend themselves. Naomasa is not surprised to learn the scroll they had fought for turns out to be completely unrelated to warfare. Before the second Tourney, Naomasa shuts down an illegal sword fighting tournament and makes enemies with one of the participants, Shinobu Jacobs. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted holds the spear above him with the blade out. After the announcer calls his name Thrusts his hand and dashes to the camera thrusting his spear and saying "I am Naomasa Ii, one of the Tokugawa Avengers! Fight me if you dare!" Special Moves Crimson Fire (Neutral) Readies his spear and stabs it forward to shoot a fiery projectile at a set distance. Has a slight recoil. Ember hurricane (Side) Hopping two-handed strike with a orange whirlwind surrounding him via into a landing clear-slash, then spin dives forward slashing around him to send the whirlwind forward. Sky Blood (Up) Jumps for a falling front-flipping heel drop that causes a small quake. Oxblood Toe (Down) Leaping double-succession kicks that shoot out diagonal cutting waves. Red Destruction (Hyper Smash) Naomasa poses before charging forward with a single spear thrust. Explosions trail behind him during the attack. Scarlet Fury Kick (Final Smash) Leaps up and dive bombs with a jump kick causing a large explosion on the ground. Victory Animations #Naomasa comes spinning down with his spear and says "I simply do the best I can." #Naomasa swings his spear left and right, then left again and does a dashing thrust then says "You couldn't even scratch my armor." #Naomasa somersaults, and flips forward then swings his spear in a circle and swings it down saying "Does this mean I'm the strongest warrior in the land? Of course it does." On-Screen Appearance Naomasa jump flips off his horse and says "Do you truly think you can hurt me?" Trivia *Naomasa's is the former 8th ranked UAA samurai-like assassin named Shinobu Jacobs. *Naomasa Ii shares his English voice actor with Olimar, Tyrantrum, Rikuo, Rando, Sanji, Shoma Sawamura and Future Trunks. *Naomasa Ii shares his Japanese voice actor with Kenshiro, Toshiie Maeda, Groose, Laxus Dreyar, Tutter, Shuhei Hisagi, Shovel Knight, Phoenix Ikki, Mr. Terrific, Amidamaru, Cyrax, Lloyd Irving, Tatsumi Oga, Ogodei, Guyver III, Cornell, Henry Cooldown, Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko and Isfan. *Naomasa Ii shares his French voice actor with K. Lumsy, Army Dillo, Microchip, the Lord of Games, Iron Cleft and Amon. *Naomasa Ii shares his German voice actor with King Lukas, Bashmaster, Master Crash of the Bob-omb Squad, Jawa, Triborg and Zebra. *Naomasa Ii shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon, Bellamy, Huntail, Rocktite, Yves St. La Roache, Paulie, Gaoh, Javik and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *Naomasa Ii shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Shoyo Hinata and Sankuro Yorozu. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters